1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat, and more specifically, to a child safety seat having storage space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional child safety seat usually has a complicated safety design for protecting a baby from being hit in a car accident. However, besides the said safety design, other auxiliary structures on a child safety seat for helping parents take care of the baby or allowing the baby to do some recreational activities are not commonly seen. Thus, how to make a child safety seat more convenient in use should be a concern in safety seat structural design.